


너무 쳐다봐서 미안해 (I’m Sorry For Staring Too Much)

by Akiko_chaan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, canon AU, handjobs, practice room smut, soft smut, this was supposed to be really smutty and ended up being so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_chaan/pseuds/Akiko_chaan
Summary: Jinyoung can control himself.Except for when Yugyeom’s around him.Control is hard when it comes to Yugyeom, and control’s the one thing keeping Jinyoung sane.





	너무 쳐다봐서 미안해 (I’m Sorry For Staring Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> What can I say? This story got out of hand, haha!  
> It was supposed to be a short prompt to cheer my lovely friend up, and ended up being a 5k oneshot that I wrote until 5am. I am not complaining, though - it was really only a matter of time until I'd give in and write a whole smut and that's exactly what happened in the end ~  
> Additionally, this was supposed to be a lot nastier than it is now haha! Mostly because they started behaving really soft somewhere in the middle without my permission and I liked it so much I went with it, so this is how this smut got really, really soft. But still hot, I hope. 
> 
> Now, enough with the foreplay! (My jokes are not getting better, are they.)  
> The title is from Jay Park's Mommae, because I kept listening to it on repeat while writing this and it actually fits really well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this! <3

Jinyoung is a man of self-control.

 

He stays awake for the whole night if he has to, packing his own suitcase and also Bambam’s because he fell asleep somewhere in-between putting in his pyjamas and shoes. He sings until his vocal cords are strained and he feels like he won’t be able to utter another sentence the next day. He dances until his limbs are sore and his head is spinning like he’s on a rollercoaster.

 

Jinyoung can control himself.

 

Except for when Yugyeom’s around him.

 

Sweat is running down Jinyoung’s forehead. He can’t recall for how long they’ve been practicing, but he won’t ask either. They’ll stay here until sunrise if they have to, and he knows it. It wouldn’t be the first time. They’re all stressed, Jaebum’s trying to keep their spirits up as he compliments the group’s improvement, but even he is getting exhausted. Jackson and Mark are downing half a water bottle every time they take a break and Bambam falls down on the floor whenever the song stops, quickly joined by Youngjae, draping himself all over the younger.

 

Then, there’s Yugyeom.

 

Of course he’s exhausted. Jinyoung knows Yugyeom well enough to see even his moves aren’t as sharp as they were when they started practicing hours ago; but he has that concentrated look on his face that tells Jinyoung he’d stay forever only to perfect the dance. While Yugyeom is often very easily distracted in a lot of things he does, dancing is not included in that equation. When Yugyeom dances, he’s something different – and Jinyoung can’t tear his eyes away from him.

 

“Just one more time,” Jaebum announces, but they all know it won’t be the last time. They’re still lacking in synch, and the day after tomorrow they are expected to deliver at an important broadcast. The day before a broadcast they’re not allowed to stay in the studio longer than midnight, so today’s the last day to use their resources until they’ll fall into bed exhausted and ready to sleep for a year.

 

Jinyoung’s body is moving on his own by now. It’s something natural – the first few runs, he has to consciously focus on dancing, but by now, his body is acting even without his concentration. When the song starts again, his eyes flicker up towards the mirror and to the right, watching the others out of the corner of his eyes.  His gaze keeps sticking onto Yugyeom like glue, the longing in his chest multiplying before he averts his eyes again.

 

They’ve just come back from a concert tour two weeks ago, and it had been so straining that they’d all just laid in bed without moving for a whole week. Jinyoung hadn’t slept, though. He’d stayed awake, looking towards the ceiling until his glance ultimately ended up on the wall that separated his room from Yugyeom and Bambam’s. Over the whole course of travelling from one place to another, he’d been distracted enough not to overthink it, so stressed he hadn’t even had the chance to really miss him, but as soon as they were back, it dawned on him for the first time how things would go from now on – to be exact: not a lot differently than before. Before he and Yugyeom had crashed and melted together and become one only to be separated again.

 

Back then it had seemed like a dream, Yugyeom’s soft lips on his, Jinyoung’s hands on his waist stopping him from falling down the couch onto the hardwood floor; the dorm silent in the darkness of the night, everyone but them asleep. It had begun with a cheesy movie about a couple being separated and finding each other again, had continued with Yugyeom asking Jinyoung if he had ever been in love and ended with Jinyoung not being able to lie as Yugyeom looked at him, the light of the television flickering over his face, illuminating his features and his cupid’s bow, soon pressed against Jinyoung’s lips as he pulled Yugyeom towards him and the younger moved even closer on his own accord.

 

Jinyoung feels like it’s been the only time in the past five weeks they’ve been alone. His joints ache as he spins to the left and moves his steps to the rhythm of the song, trying to remember when has been the last time he has spent a second with Yugyeom without someone else having their eyes on the two of them. There’s constantly someone around them, the other members, their managers, the make-up noonas, the other staff, strangers. Whenever they were staying at a hotel, he was told to room with someone else without being able to choose. He loves them all, of course he does, but his fingers twitch to touch Yugyeom, to just hold his hand, something more than the subtle, fleeting touches they can do in front of everyone else who doesn’t know.

 

His eyes flicker to the right again. Yugyeom’s just a meter away from him, and Jinyoung can see him in the mirror. His eyes meet Yugyeom’s, and there’s the hint of a smile on Yugyeom’s lips that suddenly changes into a smirk when the chorus of the song hits and he’s moving his body like he’s trying to impress someone. Jinyoung almost forgets his next step. He tears his glance away.

 

His calm lasts exactly forty seconds, until the chorus hits again. He moves behind Yugyeom and Jaebum, and it’s like his eyes lock with Yugyeom’s without him being able to control it. Because Yugyeom’s looking at him, his eyes suddenly lightening up the same moment his lips turn upwards into that little smirk again and Jinyoung feels bothered. His body stops moving on his own as the yearning he’s tried so hard to keep down for more than a month flames up like gasoline being poured into fire.

 

He shakes his head as the song ends, running his fingers through his hair, the strands damp with sweat. Jackson throws him a bottle of water and he catches it, thankful for the coldness against his fingertips because he is feeling way too hot right now. It’s the dancing, for sure.

 

He’s finished half the bottle when Yugyeom appears next to him. He’s wearing a white shirt and jeans and Jinyoung has no idea why he has picked something as uncomfortable as jeans to dance, but can’t deny he looks more than just handsome in it. When Yugyeom reaches forward to grab another water bottle, his arm grazes Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung feels frozen by how even that little contact makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

 

“Are you tired, hyung?” Yugyeom asks with a playful tone and Jinyoung nods. It’s not like they are behaving any differently towards each other, they are teasing just the way they did before. But ever since that night on the couch and Yugyeom’s whispered _“Stay with me?”_ that led them to sleeping next to each other in the living room until sun rose and they hurried to get back in their respective rooms, Jinyoung has been trying hard not to let anyone notice how much he wants to reach out and hold Yugyeom’s face in his hands - which admittingly cuts the little time they have with each other even shorter, because control can only be achieved through distance in that case. Control is hard when it comes to Yugyeom, and control’s the one thing keeping Jinyoung sane.

 

It was hard before, in all the months Jinyoung’s been so head over heels in love, but this is different. Knowing he could kiss Yugyeom right now and he’d kiss back makes things so, so much harder.

 

“Yeah.” He nods, sighing. “It’s been a long night.”

 

Yugyeom’s smile is soft. “We’ll be done soon,” he answers, hand discreetly brushing Jinyoung’s as he puts the water bottle back. Jinyoung can feel his breath stutter; the effect this boy has on him …

 

“I hope so.” Jinyoung can’t hold back. “I just wished we’d have more time …” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Yugyeom knows what he wants to say. Jinyoung’s tapping his fingers against the water bottle in his hands to control the urge to reach out for Yugyeom. This is a constant line he’s close to crossing, and he fears the moment his control will slip away like sand between his fingertips.

 

Yugyeom looks at him as he raises the bottle to his lips, taking a last sip. His eyes seem to darken for just a moment, enough for Jinyoung to notice as he blinks. Before he can place the almost empty bottle back down on the table, Yugyeom reaches out, fingers closing around Jinyoung’s, taking the bottle from his hands and bringing it up to his own lips. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and bites down on it and smirks, leans forward, puts the bottle down and whispers: “Who says we don’t?”

 

Jinyoung’s heart is beating in his ears, but Yugyeom, that brat, is already back at getting ready for the next run-through and Jinyoung has no choice but to follow. He held back so well the past weeks, he’s _not_ going to let Yugyeom ruin all of his self-control now just by him smirking. It’s late and he needs sleep. Maybe his mind just imagined his suggestive tone from all the lack of physical contact.

 

“One more,” Jaebum says, and the first verse is fine, Jinyoung’s dancing, aching, panting but dancing. Then, the chorus starts and his eyes dart to Yugyeom without his permission. His hip moves were sharp before, but now, they’re cutting through the air, controlled and well-placed and Jinyoung hears his own blood rushing through his body. When he raises his eyes, he’s met with what he expected already – Yugyeom’s glance. He doesn’t seem tired anymore. He seems to be doing this on purpose, and when his hips thrust forward at a high note, Jinyoung’s eyes fall to the floor in an attempt of ignorance.

 

With Yugyeom, there’s no ignorance. He’s testing Jinyoung’s limits. The next chorus, he’s in front of him again and fuck, his jeans are tight and Jinyoung’s pants suddenly feel tighter, too. He’s always known Yugyeom changes into a God when dancing, like some otherworldly force is pulling his threads, but this is different. This is like Yugyeom’s dancing just for him, movements sharp and supported by smirks and flicks of his hair. Sweat’s running down the side of his neck and his shirt is sticking to his back and chest, showing accurately how his muscles are moving with every note of the song.

 

Breathing is hard. Jinyoung balls his hands to fists and tries to focus on his steps, to focus on everything that isn’t Yugyeom, but there’s only him on his mind, and when he looks into the mirrors, it’s like everything blurs except for his figure, body bending and turning and putting a spell on him.

 

It’s not just once more like Jaebum said, it’s seven runs of the same choreography, and while Jinyoung feels his body heating up with every move, Yugyeom just seems more focused on teasing him, because that’s what he’s doing and Jinyoung bets he knows. There’s no way he doesn’t with that subtle smirk on his lips, the pointed hip thrusts. When Jinyoung hopes Yugyeom feels the same way about him that he feels about Yugyeom, then he also has to know what this feels like, this longing they’re forced to bury all the time, every hour of the day, no matter what they do. Jinyoung’s close to snapping.

 

It’s after that last run that it happens. Jaebum and Youngjae are collecting the empty water bottles while everyone else are packing the bags. The music is still running, and Jinyoung is just about to go turn it off when he feels a hand on his waist, just for a second, just short enough to be an accident. But the feeling of Yugyeom’s thigh against his ass isn’t an accident, and his whispered words definitely aren’t either.

 

“Got excited there, hyung?”

 

Yugyeom’s expression is between a laugh and a smirk and of course, that’s what they’re always doing, teasing and teasing and teasing, but this is more than just comments, remarks and flicks against the forehead. This is what Jinyoung has tried to ignore for the sake of his own hormones and the safety of their relationship and yet, Yugyeom’s acting like this.

 

But Jinyoung’s not having any of his shit. Not with the way his pants are growing tighter with the second and he feels like the temperature in the room has increased with the snap of a finger.

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum calls out from the other end of the room, and Jinyoung looks up. “Can you turn off the music?”

 

Jinyoung notices everyone’s already about to be done. Only the music is still drumming through the walls. Yugyeom’s bent over his bag, stuffing his jacket into it and Jinyoung feels another spike of heat flame up.

 

He can’t do it. He can do a lot of things, but this isn’t one of them. He can’t go home and sleep another night in a bed alone without having touched him. He has his limits. This is one of them.

 

“I’m going to stay and go through the song for another two or three times,” he says, and everyone’s eyes are on him. “I didn’t get the end of the chorus right.”

 

They all know he’s a perfectionist, how much he likes to be in control, how he has to be in control in order to be comfortable. It wouldn’t be the first time for him to stay behind. Still, Youngjae says: “But it’s really late already.”

 

“It’s okay.” Yugyeom’s turning around in the moment Jinyoung says: “Yugyeom just told me he’d help me get it right.”

 

Yugyeom could easily say it’s a lie. But he won’t. Because Jinyoung’s looking at him, and his eyes say: _Stay. You’ll stay._

 

“It’s fine,” Yugyeom says, and for the first time tonight, his smile falters. Jinyoung feels horrible for making him think he’s maybe going to get screamed at, but then, it was Yugyeom who started all of this and Jinyoung has to get his control back. Has to get _him_ back. “We’ll be back in the dorm no later than in an hour.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Jaebum tells Jinyoung and Bambam says something to Yugyeom that Jinyoung can’t hear because the noises seem to blur around him. He tells the others goodbye as they leave, and just as the door closes behind them, the song changes. Jinyoung doesn’t know who put the playlist on or if it’s on auto play, he can’t even name the song, but it’s something suggestive that starts playing and his chest sinks and rises with how hard he’s trying to hold back by now.

 

Yugyeom’s standing at the other end of the room, several feet away from him, looking up from his bag as the door falls into its lock, eyes nervous. Jinyoung takes a deep breath, walking towards him, heart beating in his throat. Yugyeom’s drawing him towards his body like he’s pulling on a string. It’s hardly bearable now that they’re alone in a room.

 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom tries to say, but can barely finish the word before Jinyoung has his hand pushed against the wall, effectively trapping Yugyeom between it and his body. The noise is loud in his own ears. Yugyeom’s so close he can smell his shampoo, his cologne, the fabric softener they use in the dorm. He’s turning him crazy.

 

“What were you doing?” Jinyoung asks, sharper than he intended, but Yugyeom keeps his eyes, pupils dilated. The tension is tangible. Jinyoung feels it burning in the air and on his tongue. It’s been too long. He was destined to snap at some point. Both of them.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes are dark, blown with desire. “Trying to get you to look at me”, he whispers.

 

Jinyoung’s hand reaches out. “I’m always looking at you.”

 

He steps forward and pulls Yugyeom with him until their bodies crash against each other, lips meeting as Yugyeom buries his hands in Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung’s hand grabs his waist, keeping him close, needing him even closer. Their teeth clash with passion; Jinyoung tilts his head and Yugyeom takes a shaky breath, pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s in barely hidden want.

 

His hands roam lower on Jinyoung’s back, over his neck and shoulders, fingers digging into the soft skin of his waist. His tongue burns on Jinyoung’s lips, warm and wet and everything he’s missed so fucking much. He feels himself shiver as Yugyeom’s fingers slip under the fabric of his shirt, like touching over clothes is not enough anymore.

 

“You should respect your hyung,” Jinyoung murmurs teasingly with rough voice, kissing the corner of Yugyeom’s lips, his jaw, until his lips find the smooth skin in the crook of his neck.

 

He can feel Yugyeom’s grip on his waist tightening, a breathy moan torn from his lips as Jinyoung’s teeth graze his skin. “I’m s-sorry,” he pants, and it clearly needs a lot of focus for him being able to add: “Hyung, no … no marks-“

 

Jinyoung knows he can’t let Yugyeom show up with hickeys, but it still takes all of his self-control to hold back. He moves his lips back up, kissing Yugyeom’s ear, his cheekbone. “I’m about to lose all my control because of you.”

 

A shiver runs through Yugyeom, melting into Jinyoung’s embrace, chests against one another, hands going up his back below the shirt. “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Jinyoung wants to respond, but Yugyeom turns his head and kisses him again, one hand coming up to hold his face in his hands, thumb brushing against his jaw. Jinyoung can’t get enough of him. He’s never taken any drugs, and yet, now here he is, with the most addicting thing between his arms.

 

“I missed you so much,” Yugyeom whispers against his lips and Jinyoung feels like falling. He’s felt like falling ever since he asked Yugeom to be his boyfriend back then on the couch, weeks ago, not being able to stop smiling, actually. It’s all felt like a big dream he was afraid of waking up from. But Yugyeom’s here, breath on Jinyoung’s lips, skin warm, grip tight.

 

Jinyoung trembles. “I wanted to touch you,” he can’t hold back, “Fuck, I wanted to touch you so bad.”

 

“Cursing?” Yugyeom chuckles, forehead against Jinyoung’s. “From you?”

 

“You make me.” They’ve moved back unconsciously, until Yugyeom’s back meets the wall. “Don’t start being sarcastic,” he whispers, smiling between kisses, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Yugyeom’s grip tightens and he gasps involuntarily against Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung’s breath hitches in his throat. He feels Yugyeom’s fingertips pressing into his skin, his body warmth, his knee against the side of his thigh. It’s all so intense; he’s never felt so overwhelmed by someone else.

 

“Maybe you should,” Yugyeom whispers, almost shyly now, and Jinyoung pulls away, searching for his eyes. Yugyeom’s lips are red, glistening in the light as he bites down on them. Jinyoung can’t tear his eyes away. His mind is overflowing with images of Yugyeom dancing, moving his hips in a way that made Jinyoung wish they were doing something else than dancing. It’s so close to breaking, that little string inside his head, and Yugyeom’s working on it with sharp scissors.

 

“You naughty boy,” Jinyoung teasingly murmurs and Yugyeom’s eyes darken as a barely concealed smirk plays around the corners of his lips. “Was that what you were moving your hips for?”

 

Yugyeom takes a shaky breath. “Can you judge me? I’ve been wanting to press you against a wall for weeks now.”

 

Jinyoung can feel his body getting hotter, every single fiber catching on fire. “You’d be the only one pressed up a wall, baby.”

 

The nickname makes Yugyeom’s last guard fall. “Do it, then.”

 

He doesn’t have to ask. Jinyoung reaches down for his legs, pulls them up by the pits of his knees as Yugyeom wraps them around his waist. Jinyoung’s hand shoots up, against the back of Yugyeom’s head so it won’t meet the wall. He leans forward, and his crotch presses against Yugyeom’s. He bites down on his lip with a badly hidden moan.

 

“Just from me … dancing?” Yugyeom asks with hoarse voice, hips almost involuntarily moving forward, until he can feel Jinyoung’s bulge against him. Jinyoung buries his face in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, breathing against his skin as he hums.

 

“Do you know how fucking hot you look, dancing like that?” He rarely curses, and now that he does, Yugyeom’s body shivers in his hold. His right hand tugs on Yugyeom’s shirt; he needs it gone, needs all of it gone. He’s never needed to touch anyone more. “Take that off.”

 

He looks up at Yugyeom, like telling him he can say no now if he doesn’t want to, but Yugyeom’s eyes say all differently. Without hesitation, he loosens his grip around Jinyoung and pulls his shirt over his head. Jinyoung’s heart blooms in his chest, face lowering to press kisses on Yugyeom’s shoulders, collarbones, chest. His hands roam over Yugyeom’s tattoos, admiring his body, his skin, him. He has no idea how beautiful he is, Jinyoung thinks.

 

Without words, Yugyeom’s hands slip under Jinyoung’s shirt, impatiently tugging at it too. Jinyoung lets Yugyeom down again, reaching for the hem of the shirt and taking it off quicker than he’s ever taken off a shirt. Yugyeom’s eyes burn traces into his skin, but it’s warm, close, soft, burning. His hands reach forward, pull Jinyoung closer again, palms brushing over his stomach and up his chest. Yugyeom’s leaning against the wall and Jinyoung wants to lift him up again, until his knee parts Jinyoung’s thighs and presses against his crotch.

 

It feels so good Jinyoung groans against Yugyeom’s lips. He reaches down, letting his hand wander over Yugyeom’s knee up his thigh, until he cups his crotch in his hand. God, Yugyeom’s hard and Jinyoung suddenly feels like his whole body is on fire.

 

His fingers press against Yugyeom through his jeans, and Yugyeom hides his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder, trying to suppress a moan that is teared from his throat. Jinyoung’s hand leaves from between his legs, instead turns Yugyeom’s head until he’s looking at him.

 

“I want to hear you,” he groans against Yugyeom’s lips. “Don’t hold back.”

 

Yugyeom breathes in, trembling. “What if someone …”

 

Jinyoung pulls back, skin burning in the places Yugyeom’s hands have just been touching. He walks to the other side of the room, where they control the music, and turns up the volume. It’s still the same song blasting from the speakers, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything other than Yugyeom right now, Yugyeom who clings onto him as soon as he’s back in close proximity again, who lets his hand slip past the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants and shivers.

 

“Not anymore,” Jinyoung whispers and kisses Yugyeom’s neck. “So be as loud as you want for me.”

 

Yugyeom’s knee is back to rubbing against Jinyoung’s crotch, and he’d be lying if he said that sole action wasn’t sending shivers all over his body, up his spine and neck and to his fingertips. He can hear Yugyeom panting near his ear, even over the loud music.

 

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom breathes. “Tell me to get on my knees.”

 

It sounds like he’s begging, and the heat rushes straight between Jinyoung’s legs. He gasps for air, grip around Yugyeom’s hips tightening at what he is implying. “What?”

 

“Say it, please.” Yugyeom presses a kiss against his jaw. “Say it and I’ll do it.”

 

His pants are getting even tighter, if that’s possible anymore; Yugyeom looks so sinful, licking his lips as he waits for Jinyoung, that he barely get the words out.

 

“Get on your knees,” he says.

 

Yugyeom wastes no time in dropping to his knees. Jinyoung feels his own knees weakening at the fact Yugyeom’s at head level with his crotch, and it doesn’t help that Yugyeom’s fingers are working on the strap of his waistband, trying to loosen the knot. He pulls the sweatpants down, and Jinyoung’s control shatters to pieces. The pants fall to his ankles, Yugyeom’s hand running over his boxer shorts, the outline of his hardened cock painfully obvious. He can’t count the nights he’d dreamt about Yugyeom touching him like this, and when Yugyeom looks up for confirmation, all he can do is run his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair and nod.

 

Yugyeom pulls his boxer shorts down, the air in the room so hot the change in temperature is barely noticeable. Yugyeom’s face is flushed, Jinyoung pushing the strands of hair out of his eyes as Yugyeom’s hands run over his thighs and abdomen, one holding him by the waist before the other wraps around the base of his cock. Jinyoung fears he won’t be able to stand, a moan slipping past his lips as Yugyeom’s hand moves slowly, touching every inch and smearing precum on his fingertips. Jinyoung’s torn between feeling embarrassed and glad Yugyeom can see just how much influence he has on Jinyoung.

 

His thumb is rubbing circles onto Jinyoung’s skin as he leans forward, kissing his thighs, his hips, wandering closer until he presses a kiss to the side of his cock. His lips go higher, wrapping around the tip, tongue digging into the slit for just a second before he’s pulling away again. Jinyoung’s grip in his hair tightens as he moans his name. “Where did you … learn that?” he groans, barely able to believe what is happening.

 

He can feel Yugyeom smiling as he kisses his thigh. “Fantasizing about you.”

 

His cock twitches in Yugyeom’s hold and Yugyeom notices, a small smirk playing around his lips. He leans forward, holding Jinyoung by his hips, and takes the tip in his mouth again, slowly working his way down, tongue warm and wet on his cock and Jinyoung feels shivers wrecking through him. He forces himself to open his eyes, looking down at Yugyeom, head moving between his legs. Fuck, he could cum from the sight alone.

 

“Is this okay?” Yugyeom murmurs against his skin, breath hot, and Jinyoung moans.

 

“So good,” he whispers, feeling his legs shiver as Yugyeom’s hand wraps around him once again. He can already feel the tension of his muscles, nerves humming. “So good, baby.”

 

Yugyeom’s lips are so soft, wet from spit and precum as they slide over his cock and he has to hold back not to move his hands in Yugyeom’s hair too much. His hand drops from the base of his cock to the insides of his thighs and back up to his ass, caressing every inch of skin and Jinyoung trembles. He’s never felt like this, burning up from the inside, not knowing where to grab, what to do, how to stand on his knees. The tension in his abdomen is increasing with every slide of Yugyeom’s lips and hands and his control is somewhere far in the back of his head, out of reach, but he has to get it back, has to …

 

“Wait,” he pants, and Yugyeom pulls back, looking up at him with glassy eyes. Jinyoung gasps for air just upon seeing his swollen lips. “Wait.”

 

Yugyeom looks almost self-conscious for a second, and Jinyoung reaches out and pulls him up again, kissing him with more passion that he had intended to, the pain as Yugyeom’s teeth graze his bottom lip delicious enough to tear another moan out of his throat.

 

“Why?” Yugyeom asks and Jinyoung responds: “I don’t wanna cum before touching you.”

 

He needs to touch him. He needs to touch him now. He’s waited too long to do so. Yugyeom’s arms wrap around Jinyoung’s shoulders and Jinyoung reaches down and opens the buttons of Yugyeom’s jeans. The skin of his hips is so soft, like satin on Jinyoung’s palms as he slides jeans and boxers down in one move. Yugyeom’s hard against his stomach and Jinyoung swears he’s never witnessed something sexier.

 

Yugyeom’s looking at him, eyes burning with desire as Jinyoung caresses his sides, hand slowly moving down to touch him. He leans into the touch, body melting, and Jinyoung keeps him upright and kisses his face, his cheeks and jaw and lips. His eyes are fluttering close with every stroke of Jinyoung’s hand over his cock, his other hand pulling him closer. Yugyeom’s fingers are buried in Jinyoung’s hair, and as Jinyoung wants to get down onto his knees just like Yugyeom, he shakes his head and pants: “No, no, stay here. I need you to kiss me. Kiss me, please, _please_.”

 

Jinyoung cups his face and kisses him, pressing his body against his own with his hand on the small of Yugyeom’s back. Yugyeom’s skin is burning like he has fever, and Jinyoung’s moans mix with his as their thighs touch, unconsciously grinding against each other for friction.

 

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom begs and Jinyoung reaches down and wraps his hand around both their cocks, moaning at the contact, sounds being drowned out by Yugyeom’s tongue in his mouth. He wants to drown in him, let himself fall into him like glass shattering on the floor. “I love you.”

 

Jinyoung cums with a groan, lips against Yugyeom’s, body being wrecked by shivers until Yugyeom’s the only thing holding him on his legs. He moans into the kiss, hand not letting loose, keeping up speed and pressure until Yugyeom’s breath stops and his fingertips dig hard enough into Jinyoung’s back to leave bruises. He goes weak against Jinyoung’s body, clinging onto him as his nerves buzz, heat barely bearable. He’s panting for air, breath mixing with Jinyoung’s.

 

“I love you,” Yugyeom repeats, voice hoarse and barely a whisper and Jinyoung has to help Yugyeom lean against the wall before leaning into him or else he’ll fall over, he’s sure of it. His heart is exploding with affection, and he doesn’t know where to reach first, where to kiss Yugyeom first, where to hold him, because it’s never enough and he wants it all at once. “I love you.”

 

Jinyoung can’t breathe. His throat is too tight, and then suddenly loosens up again, like he’s found a knowledge he’s looked for so long, in shared glances, whispered words, surrounded by others, surrounded by fears and hoping for a sign he hadn’t just imagined the love in Yugyeom’s eyes when he answered his question with: _“You. It’s you, the only one I’ve ever really been in love with.”_

 

“I love you,” he whispers back, lips finding Yugyeom’s again, smiling into the kiss, feeling his hands on his skin and Yugyeom whispers it back, breathlessly, once and twice and as often as Jinyoung needs to hear it.

 

He won’t get tired of hearing it.


End file.
